


It's Only A Flesh Wound

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24 hour challenge, Car Accident, Dialogue Challenge, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: 24 Hour 2-Phrase Wincest Dialogue Challenge - Phrases in end notes.Short and sweet, Dean can never have a normal evening and Sam is left to care for him again.





	It's Only A Flesh Wound

 

  Dean stumbled through the motel room door; his jacket caked in fresh blood, and dropped face down on to the bed without a word. It took a second for Sam to take in the moment before he jumped to Dean’s aide.  
  
  ”Dean! DEAN!” Kneeling on the bed, Sam rolled him over gently to a confusing sight. Dean’s eyes were glossed over and he was grinning. “Dean? DEAN? Is this your blood, Dean?” Sam began trying to take off the jacket to answer his own question.  
  
  Unblinking, ”Ow! Ow! Ow! Don’t. Ow.” Dean patted Sam’s hand with his free arm; staring at the ceiling through a gleaming smile, “You’re going to have to cut the jacket off.” He trailed off, “sonofabitch I liked this jacket…”  
  
  Sam pulled out his knife and began slicing in to the sleeve, ”What happened to your arm?”  
  
  Dean blinked. “What?”  
  
  ”Dean… what happened out there?” Sam made quick work of the fabric, “You were only gone for 20 minutes.”  
  
  ”Oh, umm…” Dean tilted his head, blinking at him. Erupting in laughter, holding his ribs with his free limb, “I got hit by a truck.”  
  
  Sam stopped what he was doing and sat upright trying to figure out if Dean was serious. His hesitation was not lost on Dean who grabbed loosely for the front of Sam’s shirt to pull him down to his face.  
  
  Sam caught his weight, leaning on an arm over to one side of Dean. “And how exactly did you get hit by a truck?”  
  
  ”It’s a funny story.” He saw Sam’s brow thread itself in disbelief. “Really. It won’t be when the adrenaline wears off but it’s funny right now. I was looking at the breakfast menu at the diner down the road. They have that… that uh… that weird stuff you eat. And and I was ummm… trying to remember what it was called on the walk back aaaaaand…” Dean started to giggle at himself again, “Guy probably thought he hit a deer and kept going.”  
  
  ”Dean…?”  
  
  Dean smiled up at him. “Yup?”  
  
  ”You got hit by a truck?”  
  
  ”Well not the whole thing. Just a big ol’ side mirror.” Dean looked at his shoulder and poked at it a few times. “Wow that is a LOT of surface damage. I’ll be good tho'. I just need a few hours, some ice, and a beer.” He pulled Sam’s head to his for a chaste kiss before letting his own drop back on to the bed. “Can you grab me a beer, Baby Boy?”  
  
  Sam ran a soft thumb across Dean’s cheek before getting up, “Okay. Tell me though, what the _weird stuff_  on the menu?”

  Dean started to drift off… “Ummm…. Starts with a… uh…” His eyes shot open, “Spinach Feta Wrap!” His head rolled to look at Sam who was crushing and bagging ice. Dean smiled through his words, his lids drooping again, “With sun-dried tomatoes and egg whites.” 

  Walking back to the bed, beer and ice in hand, “Aw maaaan, that sounds amazing! It sure would beat the grease pits you’ve been making me live on this past month.” Dean was out cold and lightly snoring before Sam made it back to his side.   

**Author's Note:**

> 24 Hour 2-Phrase Wincest Dialogue Challenge  
> Dialogue selected by my name and birth date - yea, one of those lists.
> 
> ”What happened to your arm?”  
> “Aw maaaan, that sounds amazing!"


End file.
